


Building Blocks

by livixbobbiex



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Following On from canon, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Moving In Together, Sexual Experimentation, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livixbobbiex/pseuds/livixbobbiex
Summary: After engagement, Katsuki Yuuri and Viktor Nikiforov have a lot of work to do in developing their relationship. On top of moving in together, there's the stress of immediate competition, integrating into each other's lives, whilst also attempting to plan a wedding.Meanwhile, there's also the small matter of figuring out their sexual compatibility.(My take on the 30 day NSFW challenge, but with plot rather than disjointed sex scenes)





	Building Blocks

**Author's Note:**

> In this chapter: Following the banquet, Yuuri tries to seduce Viktor

Forget about golden medals, Viktor Nikiforov deserved a goddamn real diamond medal after this. And to rub salt in the wound, he just _knew_ that this entire thing would go down as _his_ fault somehow. Was that fair? Well, it depended who you asked, and at what time. The specifics were more or less redundant, the real issue is that Viktor had been carrying a restless, intoxicated Yuuri for about ten minutes now and his arms (and soul) were starting to get _tired_.

“Oh _Viktor_!” Yuuri trilled in highly accented English, kicking his legs in the scoop of Viktor’s arms like some kind of showgirl. “Are you going to take me to bed now?”

Viktor felt a few years of his life evaporate then and there. “Can you stand?”

They tried it. To his credit, Viktor did make it pretty easy for him, placing his fiancé to his feet in possibly the most fool-proof way he could have. Regardless, once Yuuri was on his feet, he still managed to find a way to stumble, leaning on Viktor’s sore arms for support.

“Whoopsie!”

That was another five years gone.

“Do you want me to take you to bed?”

Like a magic spell, Yuuri immediately perked up, throwing his arms around Viktor without care. “Please.”

Viktor groaned. “You have to let go a little, yes, like that- no… Yuuri, I need you to move so I can unlock the door.”

Yuuri actually _giggled_ and fluttered his eyelashes like a school girl. “Yes, Vikutoru-Senpai.”

Ten years… _poof!_ At this rate, Viktor would be in his grave by the time he reached thirty. After a lot of fumbling, he managed to get the door unlocked at least, pulling it open despite the Yuuri-sized obstacle in his way. The warmer air washed over his body, making the general tiredness issue somewhat worse. And he _was_ tired. It had been an incredibly exhausting day for the both of them, full of invasive interviews and press conferences. And in Viktor’s case, running around after his drunk fiancé has resulted in a laborious evening.

Though Yuuri had happily flopped in Viktor’s arms to be brought upstairs, once the door was opened he appeared to be standing and walking just fine, a fact that roused Viktor’s suspicions to how drunk Yuuri _actually_ was. The shorter man made his way inside the room ahead of him, stretching his arms as he went. With his shirt already somewhat unbuttoned and untucked, the action caused it to rise up, exposing the small of his back. Viktor felt his mouth water at the sight. Yes, there was no way Yuuri wasn’t purposely flexing. Viktor shut the door behind him.

No sooner had the door signified it was locked with a kind of artificial clicking sound, Viktor found himself pressed up against it, no space left between his and Yuuri’s bodies. If the room had been warm before, now his body was burning up. He swallowed, shuddering under Yuuri’s hands. They were so close together, he could feel his fiancé’s breath on his lips.

“Will you make me _feel good_ now?” To emphasise his words, Yuuri batted his eyelashes once again.

When Yuuri kissed him, Viktor’s brain practically short circuited. Never mind before aged thirty, he’d be impressed if he managed to make it through the night. Somewhere in the back of his consciousness, he remarked that this was probably one of the first kisses, of this nature anyway, that Yuuri had ever actually initiated.

Viktor’s instincts won out, and he found his own lips moving against Yuuri’s, surprisingly in sync given the situation. With his own leg, Yuuri forced Viktor’s thighs apart, nudging it in between them so it was pressed up against his quickly hardening cock. Since sharing their first kiss about a month ago, they, much to Viktor’s displeasure, hadn’t exactly had much time for kissing. In fact, he could probably count the amount of times they’d ‘made out’ on one hand. Even during those times, though, Yuuri had never kissed quite like this. It was so earnest and sure, _controlling_. He was used to Yuuri holding back, following Viktor wherever he went.

Yuuri’s hands wound in Viktor’s hair, tugging his head exactly where he appeared to want him. It wasn’t long before Viktor was moaning from the touches, his own arms springing into action, reciprocating Yuuri’s curious touches. They eventually found purchase around his shoulder blades, digging in to the covered flesh there when Yuuri nibbled on his lip.

In fact, Viktor only really registered where they were once again when his arms were removed, forced together in a mock bond by Yuuri’s own palms. Yuuri’s chocolate eyes were blown almost pure black with desire, drinking in Viktor’s own gaze as he violently slammed the arms above his head.

“Yuuri-“ If Viktor hadn’t known better, he would have assumed that he was the virgin in this situation with the way he was acting.

The man in question released Viktor’s hands, though they remained in position, and sucked on his clavicle. “Keep them there.”

He sounded so _demanding_. Viktor felt his knees buckle. This was it, this was what Viktor had originally choreographed Eros about, this memory of such a self-assured playboy. Viktor didn’t regret a thing about the truth behind Yuuri’s personality, and the way he’d ended up altering the routine. There was a subtle yet still somewhat powerful difference to a headstrong Yuuri and a Yuuri so oblivious to his own wiles he was practically drenched in them.

Viktor was pretty sure he was actually dead when he saw Yuuri get to his knees, because if this was going where he thought it was going, then he must already be in heaven. Through his tailored suit bottoms, Yuuri mouthed at the extremely obvious outline of Viktor’s erection. It already felt so good, and there hadn’t even been skin on skin contact. His will weakened, and Viktor’s arms went back down, tangling in Yuuri’s messy hair.

“Kimochii,” Yuuri moaned wantonly.

Viktor had no idea what that meant, his grasp on the Japanese language limited to everyday conversational phrases. Not that it made much difference, Yuuri’s language hardly made sense when he was drunk. The thought immediately snapped Viktor out of it, reminding him of the situation. His hands yanked Yuuri’s head off of him, mind now clear from the fog of lust.

“You’re too drunk.”

Somewhat predictably, Yuuri didn’t seem to care about this revelation at all, shakily standing back on his two feet. His body was still trapping Viktor’s against the door frame. Though he was leaning close enough to kiss Viktor from that position, all desire had diminished. Viktor could practically taste the alcohol on his breath.

“But Viiiiitya,” Yuuri tried again, “I don’t care.”

At the name, somehow said perfectly, Viktor felt his body freeze. Where had Yuuri learnt that, and who had taught him? Could he hear Yuuri speak more Russian again? The word, he noted, had been pronounced with a slight Japanese accent. Rather than building the heat again, though, all Viktor could think was ‘cute’. He pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek.

“Come on Yuuri, let’s go to bed.”

“Really?!” Yuuri released him.

If he hadn’t been convinced before, he was sold. Yuuri was looking at him like he’d offered a trip to Disneyland or something. His fiancé, Yuuri Katsuki, was officially an adorable drunk, on top of being a messy and sexual one. Like before, Yuuri flopped on him like a ragdoll, allowing Viktor to move him to his will. He was surprisingly pliant about being laid down on his own bed, still clothed and on his stomach.

No sooner had his head hit the pillow, Yuuri was snoring. If it wasn’t completely creepy, Viktor would have happily sat there and watching him. Yuuri looked so at peace like this, so childlike and free of his daily worries. Instead, though, Viktor pulled the covers over Yuuri’s sleeping form and laid himself firmly on the bed next to his, calmed by his husband-to-be’s steady breathing.

The moment of serenity didn’t last that long. At some point, Viktor must have fallen asleep, because the next time he opened his eyes they were heavy. Beside him, there was the unsettling sound of retching, followed by coughing.

“Yuuri?”

A weak splutter replied.

Viktor flicked the table light on. Yuuri was awake, but was pale as a sheet, sat up but hunched over. He looked absolutely out of it. At the exposure to light Yuuri blinked slowly, before shooting up and clumsily sprinting to the bathroom without even closing the door behind him. Viktor blinked the sleep out of his eyes.

He was a Russian. He was not built to handle the aftermath of over-drinking.

At the further sounds of Yuuri throwing up, though, he decided he was going to at least try. Groggily, he made his way across the room, to be met with Yuuri kneeling over the toilet bowl. At least he didn’t have long hair. Trying to help in the only way he knew how, Viktor placed a hand on Yuuri’s back, sweat instantly noticeable. Yuuri immediately tensed at the unexpected touch, but seemed to appreciate it when Viktor began to rub in small circles.

At some point, he stopped, heaving rapidly into the water. “V-viktor?”

He swallowed. “I’m here Yuuri.”

“Feel… better now,” he said weakly. “S-sorry.”

Viktor exhaled. “Do you think you can stand up?”

Bracing his hands on the porcelain toilet lid, Yuuri nodded, and shakily stood. With every movement, Viktor was right there with him, making sure to keep him as upright as he could manage. He was definitely unsteady, but Viktor felt like he wasn’t about to collapse any time soon.

“Can you get in the shower for me?”

Again, Yuuri nodded, hands tentatively going to his chest to work the buttons of his shirt. It didn’t take a genius to tell that he was struggling. His fingers shook so much that it was obvious not much progress would be made. Viktor considered it for a moment, before deciding that Yuuri probably wouldn’t get mad at him for _this_ , considering they’d bathed together on multiple occasions. Having made up his mind, Viktor’s hands ghosted over Yuuri’s, unbuttoning the other man’s shirt. Though the gesture was innocent, it was at the same time unfairly intimate. Viktor swallowed, stripping him completely naked and helping him to stand under the shower.

At the spray of warm water, Yuuri shuddered, wrapping his arms around his shoulders in a weak self-hug. Despite being out of his own head, his hands seemed to move on instinct, washing away the vomit and the sweat. The entire scene ignited something protective in Viktor.

Satisfied that Yuuri would be okay for a minute, he first flushed the contents of the toilet away, and decided to determine the damage in the actual room. Flicking the light on, it wasn’t that bad. Viktor had seen a lot worse. Regardless, he stripped the sheets tossing them into the corner of the room. Hopefully, whoever worked in housekeeping was used to this too.

“Viktor?” Yuuri appeared in the door frame, towel draped over his body. “I brushed my teeth.”

Viktor pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Lie down Yuuri, you’ll feel better when you wake up.”

He seemed somewhat reluctant, but soon nodded, dropping the towel completely and getting into Viktor’s bed.

“Hold me?”

Viktor thought about it for a moment. He’d spent such a long time trying to convince Yuuri let share a bed with him that it didn’t seem _right_ to do it when Yuuri was hardly sentient. However, a voice in the back of his head shouted that he could make sure Yuuri was okay better that way. He nodded, and laid himself down beside his fiancé, folding his body up behind his. Gently, he rolled Yuuri over so he was lying on his side.

“Stay on your side like this, yes?”

In typical Yuuri fashion, he defied Viktor’s instruction, rolling over completely so that he was facing Viktor. “I’m sorry.”

Viktor wrapped his arms around him. “This is punishment enough Yuuri, you don’t have to be sorry.”

“Cold.”

He laughed lightly at that, not enough to make a sound, but enough for his shoulders to move. “I’m Russian.”

Yuuri’s hands dug under Viktor’s shirt, an obvious attempt at pulling it off. Viktor decided to allow him, if it was going to make Yuuri more comfortable. With the shirt gone, and Yuuri clutching at him, Viktor’s eyes began to feel heavy again. He buried his head in his fiancé’s shoulder and tangled their legs together, smiling to himself.

* * *

 

The moment of serenity didn’t last very long. The next thing Viktor remembered was Yuuri’s high pitched shriek.

“Viktor!”

Viktor groaned groggily, clutching at the pillows. “Not now Yura.”

“WHY ARE WE NAKED?!”

Ah.

Viktor yawned and blinked the sleep out of his eyes. “You seriously don’t remember?”

Yuuri blushed, holding the sheet up to cover his nipples for whatever reason. “Did I... did we…?”

Against his best reasoning, Viktor found himself leaning in close to his fiancé, his hand cupping his chin. “No, but you tried your best. You were very tempting, Yuuri.”

The next noise Yuuri made was almost like a whimper. “That wasn’t a dream?”

“Hmm, do you dream about me a lot, Yuuri?”

Yuuri’s cheeks reddened even further. He looked like he was going to say something else, but instead went with “my head hurts.”

“Maybe you should lie back down.”

Yuuri actually did just that, against Viktor’s expectations, curling around Viktor’s form with as much ease as he had the night before. It felt more _right_ this time, now that Yuuri was (mostly) coherent. Viktor closed his eyes, playing with Yuuri’s hair lightly as he sighed. He surprised even himself with how neutral he was being to Yuuri’s _naked body_ pressed up against his. The only feeling he could possibly muster was a light fluttering in his chest. He decided to call it ‘happiness’.

Sometime later, when sunlight streamed through the curtains, they pulled themselves out of bed and down into the hotel restaurant, hungry considering they both had a long flight ahead of them later that day. Yuuri still looked hung over, but he’d insisted that he’d be fine to eat. He’d just have to be… careful.

When they stepped into the area, everybody stared at them simultaneously, and then began clapping enthusiastically. It took Viktor a moment as he mentally ran through the course of the events that had transpired to figure out why they were applauding. Yuuri gripped his hand tightly, obviously having absolutely no idea. Perhaps he should be the one to tell Yuuri-

“Yuuri!” Phichit called, motioning the two empty seats at the table. As they sat down, he slapped his arm. “How do you feel?”

Yuuri took a sip of the water that had already been laid out. “Uh, a little sore. Tired?”

Oh god have mercy. He had _no_ clue.

It was at that moment he realised that Chris was also at the table. Oh no.

“So Yuuri,” Chris leant in, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. “I’ve been dying to ask, is Viktor Kōchi really as good as he says he is?”

Yuuri looked at Viktor and smiled sweetly. “He’s a living legend, of course he is.” His tone was light, but there was a small undertone of threat in his sentence, like he was protecting Viktor from insult. Any other day, he would have been touched, and his heart would have fluttered to life. In this instance, though, he was stunned with how blind to innuendo Yuuri must be.

Phichit spat out his drink. “I didn’t think sex would change you so much.”

Finally, realisation dawned. “What?”

Without a better solution to the situation, Viktor interrupted the conversation and talked loudly to Chris. “J'avais espéré d'avoir du meilleur temps.”

Chris rolled his eyes. “Viktor, ne change pas le sujet.”  

“Il ne se souvient rien. Encore,” he sighed

“Merde, et il était si enthousiaste aussi!”

Yuuri looked somewhat distressed. “What are you talking about?”

“The weather,” Viktor tried to respond smoothly.  

“Devrais-je lui dire?”

 “Non-“ but Viktor knew it was already too late.

Chris smiled at Yuuri. “How much about last night do you remember, exactly?”

Yuuri flushed. “We were just drinking, and then Viktor went to talk to Yakov, and then we went back to our hotel room, right?”

His smile grew even wider. “Oh Yuuri, chéri, you did it again.”

Phichit looked at Yuuri with a more panicked expression. “You seriously don’t remember anything?”

Viktor could hardly bare to look at Yuuri, his face too full on horror. Instead, he elected to squeeze his thigh underneath the table. “What did I do?” he let out quietly.

“M-maybe it’s best if we just show you.”

He winced as the video clip began to play on Phichit’s phone. It was one of those cases where you almost didn’t want to look, not with the context of Yuuri’s embarrassment at the situation, but at the same time, you couldn’t _stop_ looking.

_“People of the crowd,” Yuuri stood on the stage, brandishing a microphone in one hand, with a glass of champagne in the other. “I have a big announcement. Attention, please!”_

_The room was filled with glasses chinking in anticipation for the speech._

_“You see my beautiful fiancé right here,” from off stage, Viktor waved weakly, “yes, that’s him.” He started to giggle. “I’m sorry sponsor people! He’s all miiiiiine!” Yuuri began to wave his golden ring up into the air._

_“Yuuri,” Viktor said, “maybe we should get you to bed…”_

_Yuuri’s eyes flew wide open. “I have a better announcement!_ The _Viktor Nikiforov is taking me to bed! See that Phichit! I told you he’d take my virginity one day! Wish me luck, people of the banquet! The next time you see me, I probably won’t even be walki-“_

_Yuuri was cut off by Viktor manhandling him off the stage, practically carrying him through the banquet hall._

_“I mean it! I’ve seen his_ thing, _you know, I can’t waiiiiit-“_

The video cut off.

Yuuri’s eye began to twitch. His mouth was agape, and his cheeks more than just flushed.

“Oh my god.”

“Yuuri-“ Viktor tried.

“We did not have sex!” Yuuri raised his voice just a little bit too loud.

Viktor sipped his orange juice. “Not for lack of trying.”

“VIKTOR!”

Phichit tucked his phone back into his pocket. “I can try and get the clip taken down.”

This time, Yuuri paled. “Taken down from where?!”

“KATSUDON!”

Without even turning his head, Viktor knew exactly who the voice belonged to. Marching in with his old coach Yakov, Yurio strutted directly to their table, seething like a wild animal. As soon as he was in a distance that would ensure accuracy, he threw a small object, which landed square on Yuuri’s untouched toast.

“Wha?” Yuuri stared at the sealed condom like it was doing to bite him.

“Thanks, but _no_ thanks.”

Chris was the first to laugh. “So that’s what you did with it?”

Yurio pulled a face. “The fact that it’s yours makes it worse.”

Viktor was just as confused as the rest of them.

After nobody responded, Yurio pulled his eyes away. “Tsk. Not a word about it, Katsudon. You hear?”

“Da!” Yuuri practically squeaked.

Phichit’s eyes moved rapidly across the table. “So, how did he get the condom?”

Toying with his breakfast, Chris just smiled. “I gave it to him.”

“What?” Viktor and Yuuri said in synchronisation.

“Why are you so surprised? Baby Eros over here was pretty clear in his intentions all night. I was just… looking out for him.” When nobody replied, Chris just smiled again. “What? He told me he was scared of getting pregnant.”

This time, Phichit was the one to laugh. The only thing holding Viktor back from doing the same was the horror on his fiancé’s face, and the fact that they had a fourteen hour flight ahead of them which Viktor would rather not spend in angry silence. Unfortunately, not saying anything wasn’t doing him many favours either, and Yuuri shifted his leg away from Viktor’s hand.

He decided the best method was to play it off. “Leave my Yura alone now, he has a hangover.”

Ah, that seemed to work. Yuuri produced a hint of a smile… and then his eyes trailed back down to the condom. He shoved it in his pocket with a grimace. “I don’t think I’m hungry.”

Chris smirked. “Viktor, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so… whipped.”

Viktor returned the expression. “There’s nobody better to be whipped by.”

Though there was no reaction obvious to the others, Yuuri found his hand again under the table and squeezed it tight.

* * *

 

**Translations:**

Kimochii – Japanese meaning something like ‘feels good’

Da – Russian meaning ‘yes’

J'avais espéré d'avoir du meilleur temps – French meaning ‘I had hoped for better weather’

Viktor, ne change pas le sujet – French meaning ‘Viktor, don’t change the subject’

Il ne se souvient rien. Encore – French meaning ‘He doesn’t remember. Again’  

Merde, et il était si enthousiaste aussi – French meaning ‘Shit, and he was so enthusiastic too’

Devrais-je lui dire – French meaning ‘Should I tell him’

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr! 
> 
> My main blog: livixbobbiex  
> My nsfw blog: katsudamnthiserosistoomuch


End file.
